Back in the days
by The unknown obsessed fangirl
Summary: Lily and James oneshots, twoshots and threeshots! Screenshots of their life together.


When James and Lily first started going out it seemed that they couldn't get a moment alone. Unfortunately this seemed to occur quite frequently throughout their relationship. Here is some of their friend's favourite walk-ins.

1\. 1. Marlene (Lily's best friend)

Marlene had seen some horrors in her life. But she had also seen some pretty things, beautiful things. What she was seeing now was both of them at the same time. Lily giving birth. They had to go to a secret Muggle hospital due to the war and the remaining Maunders were outside in the waiting room marvelling at the muggle contraptions except Remus who was rolling his eyes so repeatabling that Marlene was afraid they would roll out of his head. She had been invited into Lily's Labour but really who wants to witness someone they love in so much pain. The sight would be truly horrific. She was invited back in when the baby was first being held and walked in unnoticed. Lily was holding a baby in her arms and crying while repeating, "He is so beautiful." She handed the baby up to James then and watched on a small smile gracing her face as he started crying too. His face shone of utter pure adoration and love for the small baby in his arms. Then panic as the boy started crying. Gently he handed the boy back to Lily- to whom he quieten down for- and James sat on the edge of the hospital bed and encircled them both in a hug. The sight was truly beautiful. Just a little perfect family. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she turned back round to go back to the waiting room and leave the family to their moment when she ran into a particularly hard chest. Turns off the Maunders had followed her in. She was happy to see she wasn't the only one crying. Sirius looked like he was going to jump for joy. The little perfect family looked up at the noise and invited their friends over. They all cooed over the baby. And then it opened it's eyes. They were already green- Lily green- and losing their last tinge of blue rapidly. He blinked up at the crowd and everyone held their breath waiting until he started crying and they would have to leave but he simply blinked again and reached up for a strand of Lily's hair. They all cooed again. "He has your eyes." James spoke, his voice so low and pure, only cracking at the end. He reached over and untangled the baby's fist from Lily's hair, on which the boy was pulling rather forcefully, only for the baby to grip onto his pinkie with both hands. Marlene, Sirius, Peter and Remus all looked up and knew to leave this family to themselves. Silently they backed up and left.

2\. 2. Sirius

"C'mon mate you've been in the shower for too long. We have to go. Full Moon and all. Prongs!" Annoyed that he was going to be late- again- and get the blame for it- again- he kicked down the Head's shared bathroom door. Only to see his two friends in a very vulnerable position. Having sex up the tiled wall of the bathroom wall. Kinky. "Sirius What the fuck!" James shouted instantly covering Lily from his view. But Sirius had seen enough. And if he had anything to go by the Hickeys on James neck were nothing compared to the ones on Lily's body- all over Lily's body. He held back a chuckled at his best friends luck and simply said, "Full Moon Prongies c'mon let's go." James swore again then look at Lily, who in turn was holding back laughter. She had no shame of Sirius seeing her body- the boy had probably already heard enough descriptions from James to know exactly what she looked like. Swearing again James gave Lily another peck on the lips and rushed out of the room obviously looking for clothes. Lily looked Sirius in the eyes and started roaring in laughter with him. "Good evening Evans."

"How do you do Black?" Lily said while hopping into the shower which covered her body with steam so Sirius couldn't see her naked body anymore.

"Rather great now you're here." He replied and they both chuckled as they heard an outraged 'I heard that!' from James.

"Stop teasing him Sirius. One day he really is going to take it as a joke and then how we break it to him that we were having an affair the entire time?"

"Lily." James whinnied from the next room, "Oi do you know where my Canons shirt is?"

"It's in my room, second drawer."

"Woman you have to stop taking all my shirts."

"I thought you liked me wearing them."

"I do but- argh I'm not arguing with you over this."

"Only because you know you are going to lose."

James came into the bathroom as Lily was washing to shampoo out of her hair. He opened the door and kissed the top of her head. "Look what you've done to me. I'm purple." She said holding out her arms, covered in hickeys.

"You didn't seem to be complaining when I gave them to you. And by the way you make you make a very pretty smurf."

"No James smurfs are blue." Lily rolled her eyes. And then James said something in a low voice that Sirius only just heard.

"Don't wait up for me." He said looking down into her eyes. She rolled her eyes and whispered back.

"You know I will. Be safe."

He sighed but nevertheless said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He quickly pecked her forehead again and ran out of the room pulling Sirius on the way out.

"You know what Prongs? I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in my life. I think I'm going to cry." Sirius said as they stepped out into the open air.

"Shut up." James growled and they started walking up to the Whomping Willow. Peter was standing just outside of its hitting range.

"We have just missed his change. What took you so long?" Peter said as the two boys approached. Sirius opened his mouth but closed it after seeing James expression. Then opened it again and yelled a quick, "Lily and James were having sex," before changing into a dog and running as far away as possible.

The next morning while sporting many more bruises- none of them inflicted by Remus- Sirius walked proudly into the Head Common room.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Was it really worth it?" Sirius nodded, exaggerating the movement. James stepped into the Portal hole after Sirius. He had a long, fading cut up his arm and a bite mark on his other, which Lily knew with experience was Sirius' not Remus'. It was also fading. They must have stopped by the Hospital Wing before they had come in. James went over to Lily on the couch, picked her up, sat down and laid her back down on him. She was wearing one of his shirts which was admitting rather short on her and when questioned about she simply said she was proving a point.

"Hey," Sirius suddenly said after about two hours of peaceful silence sitting on the couch waking the two near asleep students, "We match." He said to Lily referring to the bruises covering both of their skin. Lily chuckled then put her head but in James' neck crook. But Sirius wasn't finished just yet. "And we both got them from our sweetheart Jamispoo. Oh and James you can tell quite a lot from a girl when she is naked and I must say Lily is-"He cut off as one of their textbooks flew at his head. Laughing his ducked out of the Portal Hole, "Listen love to stay but I've got plenty of things to do. Girls to shag, Remus to check, Peter to get drunk, yata yata. Don't have too much fun now children." Laughing once more he closed the portal hole before the second book could hit him.

3\. 3. Professor McGondonall

She was awoken by a rather annoying alarm. Bloody stupid fire drill. It had been a month since Hogwarts had been attacked and The Minister of Magic had decided to set up drills to help the students. That's all they would do. Not send Wizards to guard or anything that would actually help. They were more corrupt then Slytherin honestly. But she had forgotten that the first drill was today- well this morning. Bloody hell. She had to overlook a dentition last night. Bloody Sirius Black. Bloody hell. Bloody Voldemort. Bloody government. Rising from her bed she remember she had to wake the Gryffindors. Quickly- not wanting to be the last house she got dressed found her wand and, glasses and trusty hat and was off to her House. "Bloody Hell" she whisper once she got to the Portal Hole.

"That's not the password." The Fat Lady answered cheekily.

"Well it might as well be. Sloggerworms." She informed the Fat Lady and with a grunt she opened to reveal a couple of students, none still awake, attempting to finish their homework in the Common Room. Quickly she woke them up, told them to tidy up and wait there while she woke up all the other students. She woke up the boys first reasoning that they never get up straight away and the girls would most likely attempt to put on make up if they were given a longer time period. Ridiculous. After wake both genders and leaving it in the hands of the prefects she went up to the Heads Room seeing they were both in her house. She went into Lily's room first but found nothing. That's not right. Panicking she started to doubt that it really was just a drill. He- being Voldemort- could have taken the two heads- the two students at Hogwarts that have the most potential. It would make sense. Quickly- and making sure she had her ward out ready- she opened James room to find two prone figures in the bed. James and Lily. Asleep. Together. She was about to yell and them for having intercourse when James head snapped up. He was watching her sleep. Cute, stalkerish and romantic. He quickly shook his head figuring that she thought they were having sex. Reaching over Lily he pulled over the covers to reveal him in his boxers while she was wearing a singlet, shorts and a large overshirt. No it was James' jersey. Lily shiver and he quickly pulled the covers around her again. Then he unwrapped his arm from her waist and untangled himself from her arms and walked over to the Professor picking a shirt up among the way. "I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements Professor but remember when Hogwarts got attack?"

 _Only too bloody well._

Nodding at the boy he went one. "Well remember they kidnapped Lily for a few hours? They torture her really bad. It's really messed her up but she refuses to admit it. The first few nights she had nightmares and screamed. I, of course, came rushing in and she just let me hold her until she fell asleep again. After that she would just come into my room and sleep with me- er that in that way. She still has nightmares but I think I'm helping." The Professor nodded once more then simply said,

"I approved. Just don't take advantage of this. Now I came in here to wake you up because we have the drill today remember. May you please wake up Lily and report to the Common Room. I must return as I have left the Prefects in charge and there's only so much poor Thomas and Hannah can handle. Hurry."

After closing the door she put her ear to it. No she wasn't listening in. She only wanted their first baby named after her. She could hear James speaking and Lily groaning.

"Lily"

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm"

"Come on we have to go."

"No I want to sleep forever." A chuckle

"We have to do the drill today." In the other room she could hear a bang and a crash and James' laughter. Then Lily summed the entire morning in two words,

"Bloody Hell."

 _Don't I know_ , Professor McGondonall thought

4\. 4. Remus

It was another two days until full moon and Remus wasn't feeling really well. It didn't help that James had taken a blunder to the head and was out of it in the Hospital Wing and Lily also took a few blows because she decided to be the hero and save him. Someone had cursed the blunders to continually go for James and everyone had been too shocked to do anything. It was Lily who raced out onto the field and covered his body with hers. That's after he fell to the ground. Remus was going to the Hospital Wing for some headache potion and to check up on the two of them. When he walked in he found Lily's and James' beds draw together as they slept in each other's arms completely oblivious to the two boys at the end of the beds playing exploding snap. After Remus collected the potion he took a chair and sat at the end of the bed in the middle of Sirius and Peter. Peter was losing by the looks of it but Sirius had also scorched off his eyebrows so it was hard to determine who was really losing. "How are they?" Remus asked nodding his head at the sleeping couple. Sirius shrugged, "Lily woke up before but was too exhausted to change the placing. And this sortta happened." He nodded to the couple wrapped in each other's embrace. Remus reached over to the massive pile of chocolates and selected a few to eat while he stayed. " I wished they would just admit they have feelings for each other. The tension between them is so thick I could cut it with a blunt axe."

"The saying is 'I could cut it with a knife' not an axe Sirius."

"Yeah but an axe makes me seem manlier."

Just then James opened his eyes. He didn't see his three best friends at the end of his bed, eating, talking and singeing off they eyebrows. He had his eyes on one thing.

Lily

As if knowing he was awake Lily woke up to James staring at her. She blushed as he studied her, looking at every bandage wrapped around her frame. Then his eyes went back to hers.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly, croakily. "You got hurt." He looked so utterly confused as to why Lily would throw herself in front of him to save him that she laugh. And quietly said.

"Because I love you." Pure shock was the only thing registering on James face. Well on everyone's faces. After dodging around each other so much Lily finally just admitted she had feelings for James. Strong feelings. Wide eye Remus, Peter and Sirius looked up at one another. Then James kissed Lily. And, for once, she kissed him back. It was silence from the boys at the end of the bed that they watched the scene from. Then Peter looked up realisation dawning on his face.

"You both owe me 10 galleons each!" He squeaked really loudly, alerting the couple that they were watching- and were rather close. Lily blushed and went under the covers, only to double back because she realised what type of position that would put her in.

"So Jamesipoo, are you gonna be out for Remus' furry little problem?" Sirius asked after laughing for a while with the other boys. "Or are you going to be otherwise occupied?" Sirius continued nodding his head at Lily.

"Sirius!" Lily squeaked

"Padfoot." James said angrily

"Mate run." Peter said then squealed as a pillow hit him when it was aimed at Sirius.

Remus sighed then chugged down the potion.

5\. 5. Peter

Peter was under the invisibility cloak just roaming the halls of Hogwarts. He liked doing this. It helped him think with no one to pull him aside to ask if James and Lily were going out yet or if Sirius was single or if Remus could tutor them. It was a nice change. He just had to make sure he didn't run into anybody.

It was Christmas at Hogwarts and the whole castle was decorated. Stockings floated over everyones heads and randomly showered everyone with chocolates. Mistletoe hung anywhere, always changing after two people had been trapped. The Mistletoe was kinda like the trick stairs. If you weren't paying attention, you get caught and if you get caught you are doomed. You see when someone is stuck under the Mistletoe they are simply that: stuck. Stuck until someone else gets caught or someone voluntarily kisses you. Peter got stuck yesterday. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Peter jumped the trick stair and turned a corner just to see Lily. Stuck under the Mistletoe. Surrounded by Slythiren boys.

This was bad

Really bad

But Peter could do nothing. He was a coward.

"I know what we should next. We need to teach Mudblood a lesson. How about the Cruc-"

"How about we all just sod off?" And there was hero James coming to the rescue like always.

"James." Lily breathe. It sounded strained as if they had hurt her before even Peter accidently walked in on this.

"Potter." At least half of the Slytherins growled. The others just simply took off, one nearly ramming into Peter. That left three.

"Three to one James. I don't like the odds." A boy sneered. Peter wished he could whip off the cloak, point his wand and say something heroic like 'actually two to three boys.' But he stayed put like the little coward he was.

"You're right. Bring in the rest of the Slytherin House and then it will be equal." Jams replied staring each one down. They backed up knowing which fight they could fight and which fight is a lost cause. And again nearly ran into Peter. Once they left James turned to Lily.

"Are you okay?" He questioned but Lily didn't listen. She looked up at the Mistletoe and then down to his eyes, determination shining clearly through.

"Mistletoe James." She said simply and James looked up as she did at the Mistletoe. The quietly, gently he said, "Mistletoe Lily," And steped under the Mistletoe with her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Then she threw herself at him the same time he didn't with her. They collided with such force but they didn't care. The Mistletoe suddenly disappeared- off to find a new victim but the couple didn't care. They kept kissing like they was no tomorrow.

Peter backed up, turned and fled not wanting to interrupt. But he ran straight under a Mistletoe.

It took them a whole day to find a girl who wouldn't mind kissing him out of the curse and even then Sirius had to promise sex in order to get the girl to.


End file.
